As time goes by
by Tschubi-chan
Summary: Chapter4 uploadedRanxKen go fairytale! The birth of a CrownPrince, an ancient legend, first meetings and much more to come in future chapters.
1. Between Gentians and Roses

Once upon a time in a land that was known a Weiss, there was a king called Persia and his beautiful wife Manx

Author: Tschubi-chan

e-mail: [keiji_izumi@yahoo.com][1]

Title: As time goes by 

Warnings: Shonen Ai, definitely AU, the tale Snow-white will be base for the story, but the rest is result of my own warped mind *evil grin* I considered calling the story "Kenken and the seven dwarfs" for an amount of time, but it sounded far too crappy

Ratings: PG-13 (just to be safe. There will probably nothing more than a few chaste kisses)

Pairing: RanxKen (who else?!)

Spoilers: none, I think. If you find some, you can kick me!

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. The original tale belongs to the Brothers Grimm or to Disney. You may choose!

****

__

Oh, just to make sure. C&C are welcomed, but stay nice. English isn't my native language (don´t think this will change in the future laugh), so bear with me. I know, I know I probably should continue with all my other stories, but it couldn´t be helped sigh. It screamed to be written.

****

As time goes by

Part1 - Between Gentians and Roses

Once upon a time in a land that was known as Weiß, there was a king called Persia and his beautiful wife Manx. They lived happily and peaceful together. Both were loved by their people for they ruled their land with great wisdom. There was only one thing they greatly missed: A heir to the throne of Weiß.

One day King Persia wandered with his wife through the royal gardens. He held a delicate cup consisting of hot chocolate in his hands. Hot chocolate has become his favourite drink since his last stay in the neighbour kingdom.

King Persia looked sadly into the cup, then into the garden full of blooming gentians and roses. He sighed. 

"I wished I had a child with chocolate hair, eyes like a deep green sea and skin like honey. I wished I had a child of kindness, innocence and naivety and a love for the beauty of our country."

Queen Manx smiled upon hearing that. Her husband didn't know yet but she was finally pregnant and would give birth to the heir in five months.

***

Soon after that Queen Manx gave birth to a tiny, little baby boy. The child had incredibly soft chocolate coloured hair. His eyes resembled two shimmering emeralds, bright with innocence and kindness. Petal soft skin shone in a light honey colour. 

The whole kingdom celebrated the birth of their new heir whom King Persia decided to name Ken. King Persia also invited King Botan and Queen Birman from the Neighbour Kingdom Fujimiya to the celebrities. They came along with their own little son to congratulate King Persia and Queen Manx.

King Botan´s heir named Ran – orchid – was born nearly five years ago under similar circumstances. He was an unusually quiet and introverted child. Flaming red hair framed delicate amethyst eyes. The boy surrounded a mysterious aura. Though he was only five years old, he was already respected and a bit feared by his servants due to his piercing cold stare, his high intelligence and mostly the lack of emotion he showed towards others. 

The celebration of Prince Ken's birth lasted several days. Prince Ran was bored out of his mind, because after the main audience two days ago where he could catch only a short glimpse on the sleeping baby-prince, his parents told him to be a nice child and stay in his rooms or play with the other children at the court.

Prince Ran being as stubborn as his father was his age refused to play with the other children and retreated into his chambers.

/They honestly think I'm going to play with some stupid children/, Prince Ran thought angrily, /They don't even know me, yet I bet they pretend to be my friends. How stupid! I'm not going to play with them!/

During his stay in his chambers, he had nothing more to do than playing the flute or watch the rain pouring down to Earth. After two days without news from his parents and being incredibly bored, he finally kicked his nursemaid out who proceeded to annoy him worse than his younger cousin Omi who had stayed back home.

The weather outside still wasn't any better though it had at least stopped raining and he could consider the possibility of going out later. He had stopped playing the flute the day before. Always listening to the same melodies could become very boring and without another instrument or some new notes, Ran was near the breaking-point.

"This is all Prince Ken's fault", he hissed furiously. 

"If that baka child hadn't been born, I could have stayed home and my parents wouldn't have forgotten me and I wouldn't be so damned bored! I haven't even seen him properly. "

Queen Manx had ordered for the baby to be taken to a secluded place in the royal palace after the main audience. No one was allowed to see the child after that. The baby was still very weak and needed a lot of sleep.

"Ha !", Ran smirked, an evil plan forming in his mind. 

"Since this is all Ken's fault, I'm gonna tell him that." Ran´s smile grew more even more sinister if that was possible. 

"And since he isn't able to complain yet, I´ll have some fun teasing him."

***

Two hours later Ran had searched nearly the whole castle for the chambers of Prince Ken. Now, with only one option left, Ran finally stood before a large wooden door which had to be the entrance to Ken's rooms and  (if he had understood the whispers of some kitchen servants correctly) the entrance to the royal gardens.

Prince Ran opened the door carefully and looked around the corner. There was no one inside. The room was big but not overly so with some spare furniture. Soft blue and silver colours dominated it and created an atmosphere of peace and tranquillity. 

Large wooden windows gave entrance to the most beautiful garden Ran had ever seen. In the first sunlight after nearly two days of constant raining he could see millions of red roses and violet-blue gentians. 

Prince Ran was so fascinated by that beauty that he nearly forgot what he originally came for: taking revenge on Ken for making his life so miserable.

Suddenly he heard a strange noise like a small whimper out of the right corner of the room. He looked into the direction and finally saw what his eyes had missed when he first had entered the room: a small bundle between what seemed to be dozens of midnight-blue blankets and pillows on a king-sized canopy bed. All blankets bore the royal insignia of Weiß: a silver cross hovering over a sword and a gentian. 

Ran wondered how he could have missed that when he first entered the room, but dismissed the thought after a second and decided to take a closer look at the bundle.

Many flowers were placed around the blankets. Most of them were those beautiful Gentians . But there were also some red roses. 

Ran had heard his parents talk about an ancient legend of the kingdom Weiß. They said that one day a heir to Weiß would be born. Those Gentians would symbolise him and his birthright. Someone with red Roses as his birth-flowers would become his soulmate and grow to protect the heir from danger. 

Those red Roses would also symbolise the love between the two as for the Gentians would become symbol of truth and faith. They had told him that though the Gentians had always been part of the royal insignia of Weiß, they had only started flourishing after Ken had been born nearly a month ago.

Ran smiled one of his rare smiles. Roses were his birth-flowers, but did that mean he had to like the baby? That he was to become his soulmate?

Prince Ken whimpered again. Somehow the sound tugged at Ran´s heart and made it ache with an unknown longing he didn't understand, yet. 

He approached the bundle intend on finally getting to see the heir of Weiß properly. When he finally laid eyes on the baby, his usual cold eyes softened. 

Ran thought that Prince Ken was definitely the cutest baby he'd ever seen and he had to know with two annoyingly cute little twin sisters. The princesses Aya and Sakura had been born about a year ago and other than Ran were still far too young to travel on longer distances.

Ken had soft golden skin, that reminded him of honey. Deep chocolate coloured hair fell into his face and had some stubborn bangs clinging to his eyes. He seemed to sense him approaching, because he opened his eyes almost immediately and looked at Prince Ran with a pair of the most intense green eyes, Ran had ever seen so far. After few moments of silence Ken's eyes filled with tears and his whimpers became soft sobs. Tears trailed in little rivers down his exquisite face.

Ran looked around. There was still no sign of other people. 

"I can't believe they let the baby alone... , he thought angrily, his original thoughts about teasing Ken now totally forgotten by his anguished sobs. Not knowing how to soothe the baby, Ran did the first thing that crossed his mind. He took the small bundle carefully into his arms and started whispering words of comfort. At first Ken continued sobbing, but after several minutes his crying stopped and he looked at Prince with big puppy eyes.

Ran´s face lit up. He didn't know why, but he held an instant liking for Ken.

"You're too adorable for your own good," he murmured and brushed some chocolate bangs out of Ken's face. Ken yawned cutely, eyes already drifting close.

"Mind telling me what you are doing with Prince Ken?!", a cold voice asked from behind.

Ran spun around, the Crown-Prince still cradled in his arms now resting peacefully. He looked around and saw a boy about ten years old standing in the doorway arms crossed over his chest. The boy seemed very tall for his age. He had blonde hair that reached his shoulders and was put in a light ponytail. He had green eyes similar to Ken's, but of a darker shade than the prince's. Eyes giving him a death glare at the moment for daring touch Prince Ken.

"No one is allowed to enter the royal quarters.", he snarled. "State your name and purpose, then leave!" 

He seemed to be very pissed of. 

"My Name is Ran, Prince Ran of the kingdom Fujimiya, Son of..."

"Hell, I know who your parents are.", the boy interrupted him impatiently.

"Nobody was allowed to enter the royal chambers. Believe it or not...that includes little brats like you. So get out of here!! Now!"

The boy's attitude pissed Ran off. He'd gladly punched that boy if it weren't for the fact that he still cradled the Crown-Prince in his arms. He didn't even know whom he was talking, too.

"So? No one's allowed here? Mind telling me then, what you're doing here, Mr.... what was your name?", he hissed coldly.

The other boy smirked, finally leaving the doorway and approaching him.

"My name is Youji, Son of Lord Kudou, brother to King Persia. My mother was given the task to take care of Kenken. Manx-sama ordered her to come into the main hall. That's why I'm here. I'm supposed to protect Kenken from harm, at the moment more precisely from you."

Ran looked up surprised. Did that boy call Prince Ken "Kenken"? What a nickname! But somehow cute. Youji stopped in front of him and took Ken carefully out of Ran´s arms. He turned around and put the child back between the blankets.

When he faced Ran again, he looked very serious.

"I am supposed to become Ken's protector, his personal guard if you want to call it that way. But mainly I will become his friend and adviser. I know you came here, because you were curious and wanted to see him, but if you ever...", he stared at him pointedly, "...and I swear I mean it...if you ever hurt him, if you so much as make him cry, you'll have to face me and my wrath."

Ran believed every word he said. By looking into Youji´s eyes Ran knew that the boy was deadly serious. He nodded slowly. It wouldn't cross his mind to hurt someone as sweet and adorable as Ken, not after he had seen him moments ago and definitely not after the vow Youji made. He almost hated himself for having thoughts like that earlier.

He smirked suddenly. Youji looked confused.

"I promise never to hurt him, but the same goes to you!"

"Hn?"

"If you so much as make his face fall, I will hunt you down! And I swear I will find out if you do!"

Youji grinned.

"Ok. Now go or I have to call the palace guards. Prince or not, you were here without permission!"

Ran shot a last glimpse at the sleeping child, a soft smile gracing his lips. Then he left the room.

He didn't know yet that he wouldn't see Ken and Youji for the next 15 years. Time passed for them, but both Aya and Youji never forgot their vow.

~ End chapter ~

   [1]: mailto:keiji_izumi@yahoo.com



	2. Sakura and Peaches

Author: Tschubi-chan

Author: Tschubi-chan

e-mail: keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Title: As time goes by 

Warnings: Shonen-ai, definitely AU, the tale Snow-white will be base for the story, but the rest is result of my own warped mind *evil grin* I considered calling the story "Kenken and the seven dwarfs" for an amount of time, but it sounded far too crappy

Ratings: PG-13 (just to be safe. There will probably nothing more than a few chaste kisses)

Pairing: RanxKen , YoujixKen (but only randomly)

Spoilers: none, I think. If you find some, you can kick me! but I prefer if you stay nice with the poor author

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz belongs to Koyasu-sama and Project Weiß. The original tale belongs to the Brothers Grimm or to Disney. You may choose!

A/N: long as always

Tschubi-chan grins like a maniac: After getting such positive response to the fic, I decided to continue it. bows deeply

Katagillian: That was one of the cutest things I have ever read.

Ran grumbles: I am *not* cute!!!!

Tschubi-chan sighs: She said the story was cute, not you! smiles You're only kawaii!!!!!!!!

Ran glares: Another comment like that and...pulls out his infamous katana...SHI-NE!!!

Tschubi-chan gulps: ...

Katagillian: I can't believe Ran was going to pick on poor Kenken because he got stuck in his room.

Youji: That's why he's better off with me smirks and cuddles KenkenKen turns a nice shade of red at that

Ran growls furiously: Hands off him or face my wrath!

Youji shakes his head and pulls Ken even closer: No way!!!! 

Katagillian: Youji seems pretty protective of the boy already. Is there going to be any quarrelling between him and Ran, huh?

Ken sighs tiredly: It better be not! They are both in love with me blushes adorably at the thought in "Eternal Return" already. You know how hard it is to decide between them! looks at Tschubi-chan slightly accusingly What have you planned in your wicked mind?

Tschubi-chan glomps Ken and makes puppy eyes at him: Nothing to worry about, Kenken! You'll end up with the one you truly love.

Ken blinks owlishly: And that would be?

Ran and Youji stare at him shocked 

Tschubi-chan grins: Me, of course!!!!!!!!!

Ken: ..... he fainted from shock 

Ran attacks author: You're so dead! First you pair my little one up with that playboy in "Eternal Return" and now you want him for yourself?! SHI-NE!!!!!!!!!!!

Tschubi-chan snips with her fingers and his katana disappears: You're doing this far too often!

Ari pops out of nowhere: Omi, Aya and Sakura are older than Ken? incredulous look

Tschubi-chan smirks: The advantages of AU!!! I could make Youji an old hag and could blame it on the fact that it's not part of the usual Weiß Universe!

Youji white as a sheet: You wouldn't dare!

Ran laughs quietly: She would, Youji! She would! Youji faints

Ken wakes up seeing Ran smile: Oh, my God! Ran can laugh! Anybody has a camera? 

Ari pulls out requested camera and gives it to Ken: I want a baby Kenken now!

Tschubi-chan shrugs with her shoulders: No problem! If you get past Youji´s and Ran´s defences that means! clears her throat Now on to the second chapter and don't forget to review or I´ll give Ran his katana back audience pales and nods shakily

Tschubi-chan leaves grinning evilly

****

As time goes by

Chapter2 - Sakura and Peaches

*15 years later, at the border between the kingdoms of Weiß and Fujimiya*

Prince Ran and his younger cousin had spent nearly five days on a dusty road before they finally reached the border to the Weiß Kingdom. They were quiet exhausted considering the weather had been more than cruel these past few days. The sun shone without mercy burning on their backs, making them feel thirsty as if they hadn't been able to drink for a very long time, not only some few hours ago. 

It was no unusual weather for the Fujimiya territories, hot and dry without rain for weeks, but this was the first longer journey Ran and his companion went ahead with without guards and without the usual pleasantries for a member of the royal family which included a nice bath at the end of each day. 

Ran´s father hadn't been exactly pleased when his son announced that he was leaving the kingdom for some time in order to visit King Persia and Queen Manx of the neighbour country. Though he was on very good terms with both, he actually didn't like the idea of his son leaving on his own. Sure he was old enough to know what was good for him, but their kingdom had recently been threatened by Takatori, King of Schwarz and his son would present a very good target for assassination while on his own.

The journey would take about 11 days with, 8 days without escort- 5 days till the frontier, 3 other days until the royal castle of Weiß. Enough time to get rid of the heir to the Fujimiya Kingdom. 

When Ran finally said in his usual cold voice that he wouldn't change his mind no matter what, King Botan reluctantly agreed. He only hoped it was the right decision. He only felt worse when he found out that his nephew Omi secretly joined his son, so that there was now the great risk of loosing two members of the royal family. He decided to trust his son and wait how things turned out. 

Ran already highly respected in the Kingdom - wise, smart and aloof - would make a great king in the future, if only He'd show more emotion. The only time he ever opened up a bit was when he was with his younger sisters Aya and Sakura and strange as it was...when he received news of the well-being of Manx's and Persia's child Ken. 

King Botan wasn't sure why Ran reacted this way. When he had seen Ken the last time, it had been fifteen years ago and it had been only a few weeks after the boy's birth. He had no clue why Ran was so attached to him, though he denied to have an interest in the boy when he had asked him once.

A slight rustle of leaves jerked Ran out of his thoughts. He looked up tiredly, swiping some dust and sweat out of his pale face. It was odd. Though he lived in a place that was known for its dark-tanned

people, his skin had always stayed pale almost white. He never got a sunburn but he never got tanned either. Weird indeed. 

His gaze followed the path that lay ahead of them and disappeared between the shadows of gigantic trees that formed the natural frontier between the two kingdoms. Far on the horizon he could make out the outline of high mountains and...hovering above them heavy cloud banks that promised rain.

Ran sighed, the sound barely audible over the slow gallop of their horses and the upcoming wind. His black cape hid his expression, but the boy besides him knew it would be blank. Nothing new! The only person who could even get as much as a genuine smile out of him was Aya, Sakura had more problems, but his face at least softened when with her, indicating that he cared for her as much as for Aya. Hell, they were twins. Why should he care less for one of them? 

"How much longer?", Omi asked trying his best not to sound whiny or exhausted. After all his cousin hadn't asked for his company. It was his own, as he realised rather stupid, wish. But he couldn't change that now. And he would rather die than admit it.

"Three days", Ran answered quietly not even bothering to turn his head in his direction. Omi was used to it, so he wasn't too offended.

"We have to cross the woods. That should take another two days. The rest of the distance were grassy plains as far as I remember and if it didn't change within the last fifteen years.", he continued and finally shot a glance at Omi. Their was an odd spark in his eyes, almost like...anticipation? Did Omi miss something? That was so unlike him?

"You were here before, ne?", he asked a bit uncertainly.

Ran nodded curtly.

"When Prince Ken was born, Persia-sama invited us to the celebrations. I went along with my parents. Though boring at first ...", he seemed to smile to Omi´s shock, "...it was a rather nice stay. I wished I would have returned here earlier. My heart seems to be at peace just by the thought of being there."

Omi was speechless. What did he mean by "his heart being at peace"? 

"Ran...?", he didn't know what exactly to ask.

"Hn?"

/Typical Ran answer/, Omi thought.

"Why did you decide to come here now? I mean you could have done so, years ago when circumstances would have been better. Takatori could attack any moment."

Ran closed his eyes. Why indeed? Should he tell his cousin that he had the feeling he would loose part of his soul if he didn't go to Weiß? That he would loose the chance to happiness? He wasn't certain himself why he decided to come, but he hadn't lied earlier when he said that his heart was at peace here.

"I have my reasons! Don't ask!", he finally snapped curtly.

He almost immediately regretted being so harsh, but he wasn't the person to take back his words. He cast another sideways-glance at Omi. The boy didn't seem hurt by his words, he resumed. Good! He hated offending the ones he loved though he never admitted it. 

Omi was a sweet boy only two years younger than him. His blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and caring nature had earned him the title of a little angel when he was younger. The gentle boy seemed to take everybody's hearts by storm even his own. He radiated kindness and innocence, but Ran knew better than to mess up with him. Once infuriated over something, Omi was hard to stop.

Ran´s thoughts drifted farther back - back to the time when he first met a certain brunette that somehow had managed to capture his heart. It seemed ridiculous for a five year old child to fall in love, but thinking about it now, he was sure that he fell for the child the moment he saw it. 

He wondered what the boy was like today, nearly fifteen years later. He had sent messengers to the Weiß Kingdom to be informed about Kenken´s well-being. Ran´s face lit up. He hadn't forgot the cute nickname, Ken's cousin Youji had given to the boy. Kenken. It was as cute as the boy himself. It simply suited him. 

He hadn't forgot his vow either. Though Lord Kudou became Ken's protector and adviser, he wanted to be sure that no harm came from his side. So far the blonde had kept his promise. As he had said, he made sure of that. Not even his father knew that he had a spy in the castle who watched over Prince Ken. The messengers were another matter altogether. He usually sent them with requests to King Persia and they always managed to look out for Ken, too.

Ran was interested if Youji also remembered his promise, but after the first impression he got from the lanky boy, he was almost sure he didn't forget either. The way he reacted when he had found Ran near Ken showed how much he cared. 

/Almost possessively!/, Ran thought.

"Ran!", Omi´s voice interrupted his musings again.

He blinked twice. Unknown to him, for he had closed his eyes for several minutes, the horses had entered the forest. Ran could hear sounds of trees, animals, birds and water. So unlike his own homestead. Where Fujimiya territories were quietness only interrupted by the sound of wind blowing through the desert, Weiß was life, an almost noisy life. The wind was still there, but now accompanied by rustling leaves he already noticed on the desert road a few miles back. 

Birds chirped in tune to the wind, a doe with its fawn observed them from behind a hedgerow. The forest itself was bathed in a mixture of light and shadow, a welcome change to the constant exposure to sunlight during the last five days. Calm and soothing greens dominated the environment. 

/Green! The colour of his eyes!/, Ran thought melancholy.

"Ran! I think we should search for a shelter!"

Omi pointed upwards and through the foliage of trees, Ran could see that the sky had darkened considerably. The cloud bank hovering above the mountains just half an hour ago, had nearly reached them and it seemed to bring more than a little rain with it.

Ran glanced at Omi. The boy looked worried, but not overly so. He decided to take pity on the boy and nodded indicating that he agreed with him. Their journey to the Weiß Kingdom was Omi´s first longer absence from home. First getting sunburned, then soaking wet weren´t exactly enjoyable experiences for a first journey.

He turned around and studied his surroundings more carefully. To his left he could make out several hills between the trees. With a bit luck they would find shelter there in form of a cave.

"Follow me!", he ordered and spurred his horse.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Somewhere in the royal castle of the Weiß Kingdom* 

Lord Youji Kudou, known to be the Crown-Prince's most trusted adviser, friend and protector as well as notorious womaniser, entered his charge's chambers with a more than pissed off expression. Once inside the room he looked around, but failed to see the young prince.

Youji wasn't worried about that. If he wasn't inside his rooms, he was in the gardens and tended to the flowers, read a book or played the flute. And if he didn't do that, he played with "Storm" and some children from the palace. The blonde man smiled. One main reason not to be worried! If "Storm" was around the Prince, he was safe.

He crossed the room briskly not bothering to marvel the room itself. It looked nearly the same as fifteen years ago, calming blue and silver colours still creating an atmosphere of tranquillity. Ken loved all shades of blue, silver and white. Next to the canopy bed stood a small table, usually occupying either red roses or blue gentians. This time it was an intricate flower arrangement of both. 

The blonde man shook his head lightly in order to get a clear view. He had forgot to take his hair into a ponytail this morning. The punishment was that he had to swipe or shake some hair out of his face every five seconds. He entered the gardens and looked around. No sign of Ken.

"Kenken?", he called and walked further in. Ever since Ken was able to walk on his own, he liked to tend to the flowers. The result was the most beautiful gardens the kingdom had ever seen. People from other countries liked to stop by just to marvel them.

Many flower beds were occupied by gentians or roses, the roses mostly in deep red colours but also in shades of rosé, yellow, peach, white and blue. Prince Ken had got the blue roses from a merchant of the Sun-Kingdom after the man had seen the gardens. Though very rare and expensive the merchant insisted on giving them to the Prince as a gift. It was his way to express his thanks for being able to enter the royal gardens.

In the course of years Ken also planted violets, daisies, tulips, lilies, orchids, Rhodesians, carnations, peonies and many more. Normally, at least one or two flowers were blooming in any season. The winters in the kingdom of Weiß were mild. It was snowing only occasionally and temperatures never fell below 3 degrees. 

A petal floated past his cheek and he tried to catch it. One of the most beautiful parts of the gardens next to the flourishing Gentians was a small stream that divided the flower beds almost naturally and created a little island in the centre. A small bridge allowed entrance to the island. On each part of the stream large willows grew, their branches almost long enough to touch the crystal-clear water below. Water lilies hovered on the water and added to the natural beauty of the environment.

Youji crossed the small bridge onto the island and came to a halt under a blooming Sakura tree. Ken loving the smell of Sakura and Peach petals had insisted on planting them there.

"Kenken?", he asked again.

A giggle was heard from somewhere above him, the sound as merry and beautiful as its owner.

"Up here, Yotan! What's the matter?", Ken called.

Youji looked up and shielded his eyes against the rays of sun breaking through the leaves and petals. Three and a half meters above him, he could make out his charge sitting on a branch. Ken smiled down at him.

"You look a bit pissed off, Yotan. I swear , it wasn't me this time whatever it was."

Youji chuckled upon hearing that. It wasn't Ken that made him angry. Not him at all! No one in the whole castle could ever hold a grudge against the sweet boy for long. Ken was life and merriment, his laughter lighting up the days of all people. 

No! Ken wasn't what made him upset, but the news that a certain red-headed prince would arrive soon.

He hadn't forgot the little meeting they had 15 years ago. Youji still considered Prince Ran a brat although he hadn't seen him ever since. He sighed. Why did the news of his speedy arrival upset him so much?

"Yotan!", the young prince sounded unsure. "I didn't do anything, did I?"

/That's my Kenken!/, Youji thought. /Always worrying if he might be the reason of a person's anger./ 

"No, Kenken! For once you're not the reason.", Youji smirked. "You should know by now that you don't upset people. Why do you always have to ask?"

"Just wanted to make sure. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings.", he said his beautiful emerald eyes still looking a bit unsure.

Aa...there it was again. One of the reasons, everybody in the kingdom loved the boy. He cared with his whole heart! The thought of someone being hurt made him miserable and it showed clearly through his eyes. Youji didn't know anyone who was as attached to life and happiness as Ken.

"You've never hurt anyone, my Lord. Now come down here! I´d like to talk with you."

Ken smiled.

"Why don't you come up? I prefer to stay where I am.", he answered daringly.

Youji groaned. Last time he listened to that, he had ended up on the ground and wasn't able to sit properly for weeks. But, he also knew that Ken wouldn't come down if it wasn't utterly necessary.

"Fine stay there if you want."

Ken grinned. Youji sighed.

"I just wanted to inform you that Prince Ran of the Fujimiya Kingdom will arrive in two days. King Botan sent a carrier pigeon that his son left the castle six days ago in order to visit your parents. His majesty, King Persia already ordered to send someone to escort Prince Ran to the castle. The young Lord, stubborn as he is, decided to take the journey alone, his only companion being his cousin Omi. King Botan asked for the escort."

Ken listened carefully to his friend's words and frowned.

"Why are you upset then? Otou-sama said that Botan´s family is very nice and it's not that you know Prince Ran."

"I now him better than you think.", Youji muttered quietly, but Ken heard him nevertheless.

"You already met him? When? I can't recall a meeting between you and him."

"I met him during the celebrations of your birth 15 years ago. He was a spoiled little brat who dared enter the royal quarters without permission. I didn't like him then, why should I like him now?"

The young prince gaped at him, blinked once and then scowled.

"You've only seen him once and judge him by that? Youji Kudou! I thought, you knew better than that! I bet he's a nice person to be around with. And even if you know him as a brat...15 years are a long time to change, don't you think?"

"Whatever!", Youji sulked. The boy was right, but he didn't like to admit it. He was still worried and upset. It was commonly known that Prince Ran was cold and aloof. Some people dared call him anti-social. Youji didn't know if that was true, but he was afraid that he might hurt his protégé while being here. Ken wasn't used to people who never showed any emotion or treated him harshly. 

A sharp crack and a yelp jerked him out of his thoughts. He could see that Ken had tried to climb down the tree. One of the branches hadn't been able to hold the boy´s weight and broke. The prince now clung onto another branch for dear life.

"Shit!", Youji cursed. He positioned himself under the boy.

"Kenken! Let go! I´ll catch you!"

He needn't have told him because the next moment the second branch broke, too and Prince Ken fell. Youji prepared himself for the impact. He managed to get a hold of him and both landed on the ground in a heap. After a few seconds to catch his breath, Youji opened his eyes and looked around. Surprisingly none of his bones hurt too much. Prince Ken lay on top of him, head buried in his chest. His chocolate brown bangs hid his face, but considering the death grip the boy had on him, Youji supposed that he was in shock. He shook the boy's shoulders lightly.

"Yo, Kenken?", he asked worriedly. "You okay, chibi?"

The boy nodded slowly, then looked up. His face was pale and a bit frightened and Youji could see that he was indeed in shock.

"Think you can stand up? You're not as light anymore as when you were little."

Ken smiled weakly and proceeded to stand up. He managed to get up half-way before he fell down again with an anguished moan. He clenched his eyes shut in pain.

"My foot! It hurts!", he whimpered.

Youji scooped him up careful not to upset the injury any more and set him next to the tree. He took the boy's foot into his hand and examined it. He frowned when the movement elicited another yelp from the boy. Two tears escaped from under the boy's eyelids.

"You've sprained your ankle.", Youji said and scooped him up again. "I better take you to your room and let Momoe take care of it. Don't worry! It's not too bad!"

"I'm sorry!", Ken whispered.

"Hey, hey, chibi! No need to be sorry! I fell from a tree more than once. Just promise me not to climb up one in the near future. I'm not always there to catch you.", he joked to lighten the prince's mood.

"I promise!", Ken chuckled. "No more climbing unless somebody's there to catch me."

"That's my boy!", Youji laughed.

He entered the royal chambers and placed Ken on the bed. The boy moaned again. Youji caressed his cheek. He hated to see him in pain. Ken was laughter and merriment. He shouldn't be in pain.

"OK. Just stay here and I´ll get Momoe!", he turned around and went to the door. Before he opened it, he faced the boy one last time.

"Have you seen "Storm" by any chance? He was supposed to stay with you when I'm not there!"

Ken laughed.

"I sent him hunting. He should be back before nightfall."

"Oh! It's alright then.", he said and left. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Youji entered the portal to his mother's chambers. He hoped to find Momoe there who was his mother's maid and one of the prince's nurses. The old woman had arrived at the castle nearly fifteen years ago. Nobody knew where she originally came from, but that didn't matter. Everybody trusted the kind woman and it was well-known that she loved the young prince dearly.

Momoe was also wise and held knowledge over medicinal herbs. It wasn't the first time that the prince had injured himself accidentally. Youji supposed she would be able to help him without problems. Besides Ken hated doctors. Momoe was probably the only person he would accept anyway.

"Momoe-san? Are you in there?"

He looked around the room. His mother wasn't there, but he could make out the old maid in one of the high-chairs near the windows. She had slept when he came in but almost immediately opened her eyes when he spoke to her. She smiled kindly at him.

"How may I help you, my Lord?", she asked politely.

"Ken-sama needs you, Momoe-san. He fell off a tree and hurt himself."

The old nurse blanched and stood up abruptly. Youji calmed her down.

"It seems to be not so bad. I caught him in time, but he sprained his ankle and you might want to take a good look at it."

Momoe nodded, some of the colour returning to her face.

"I´ll get some herbs, bandages and cold water. His lordship will be in his chambers I assume?"

"Yes. I took him to bed and ordered him to stay there until you're coming."

"Very good! I´ll be there in a minute."

Youji turned around and left the room. Momoe looked after him and cursed slightly under her breath.

"Ran-sama will be so angry when he hears that the prince got hurt.", she filled a basin with water and grabbed some herbs as well as bandaged out of a drawer. She exited the room worriedly.

"I´ll deal with that later. Ken-sama is more important at the moment."

~ End chapter2 ~

A/N.

I´m a bit disappointed. The chapter turned out by far longer than I intended. Ran should have been there already. Seems that you have to wait till the next chapter to see Ran and Ken together, ne? smile

I promise to get it out as soon as possible.

Oh, yeah. I experimented a bit with my style. I´m sure you noticed. I wanted to be a bit more descriptive, but I´m not sure how it turned out. If I´d written it in German it would have been easier, but I hope it´s not as bad as I say it is.

OK. I´m going back to my keyboard to continue this. And you...I hope, you´re going to review this!!! makes puppy eyes

Those who should wonder. I still have "Snow-white" in mind while writing this, so don´t worry! grin 


	3. Second Meetings

Author: Tschubi-chan

e-mail: keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Title: As time goes by

Warnings: shonen-ai, AU, lots of romance, angst

Rating: PG-13 (screw the few chaste kisses, you'll get some hugs, too **grin**)

Pairings: RanxKen, YoujixKen (randomly) and some more in the future, but I won't tell you which

Spoilers: none, as far as I know. I don't think there's anyone who doesn't know Aya´s real name

Disclaimer: All mentioned or not mentioned Weiß Kreuz-characters belong to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß! The basic idea to this was the fairy tale "Snow-white" which belongs to either the Brothers Grimm or Disney - your choose!

A/N. I get the feeling that this story slowly develops its own plot which I'm actually happy for. I will still use the basic idea of Snow-white, but the hints will be more hidden, not as obvious as in the first chapter when King Persia wished a certain child to be born.

I hope you agree with this decision. 

Luminaire wrote in her review that she actually likes the tendency of the story to become more original. I can assure her that Ken will not eat a poisoned apple and be kissed by Ran to wake up. I have something else in my evil mind that will still loosely be connected to the original version.

To make all of you happy for some wanted "ATGB" others "Eternal Return" to be continued first, I´ll post both chapters at the same time smile. My server broke for a few days, so I wasn't able to upload anything or use the Internet at all, but at least I could still write, so I tried to finish a chapter of "Eternal Return" and "ATGB". Happy now?! curious look

Oh, and before I start with the next chapter, a little warning: Chapter3 of "Eternal Return" and Chapter4 of "ATGB" will not come out before October,31th. I am planning a one-shot for the Horror-challenge on the KenxAya ML and I want it to be finished for Halloween. Be prepared for lots of death!!! Possible title to make you curious "The Wild Hunt" based on the song of Therion winks at Daemonchan

Last but not least, this story is still dedicated to Yaoke-san!!!! She writes so many stories for other people, I think she deserves her own! smile Yaoke? If you want, think of it as a very belated b-day present! grin

****

As time goes by

Chapter3 - Second meetings

*Two days later, Royal Castle of Weiß Kingdom*

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you again, Prince Ran.", King Persia said in a pleasant voice, his steady gaze directed at the Prince of the Fujimiya Kingdom.

Ran bowed deeply, red bangs falling gracefully into his elegant face.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Lord. I would have come sooner, but circumstances kept me away. My thanks for the escort to your castle. It was a...pleasant...surprise!"

Persia nodded knowing very well about King Botan´s problems with the King of the Schwarz Kingdom and thus the danger for the heir of Fujimiya. He supposed, Ran wasn't *that* happy about the escort, but tried to be at least polite. 

He remembered the quiet, intelligent child from 15 years ago. He didn't seem to have changed much. The mysterious, beautiful child had grown into a very handsome, young man with a piercing almost cold stare. He knew from Botan that his son didn't mean to be insulting when looking at a person like that. It was just his personality and other than his two twin sisters, no one ever saw him other than aloof and cold. 

"Allow me...", Ran continued, " ...to introduce my younger cousin Prince Omi who was very eager to accompany me on this journey to your kingdom."

He pointed at the exhausted looking boy next to him. Blonde hair fell dishevelled into his young, kind-looking face and obscured large aqua-blue eyes. Omi tried to smile in greeting, but only managed a faint upturn of his lips. He was by far too tired to manage more than that.

Queen Manx smiled knowingly and nudged her husband gently. Persia looked at her with a frown, then it dawned on him. He rose from the throne and walked to the young men.

"Excuse my forgetfulness! You have to be tired and exhausted from your trip. I´ll send for someone who'll lead you to your chambers."

Omi managed a real smile this time. The thought of a hot bath and a bed after five days on a dusty road and then three days in the rain, was very appealing.

"Thank you very much for the kindness.", Omi said in a sweet voice that fit his outward appearance.

Ran on the other hand didn't seem to like the thought of a bed that much. A hot bath? Yes! Sleeping now after he came all the way to see Prince Ken? No! He had noticed with dismay that neither Ken nor that obnoxious Youji were present in the main hall. It was a bit strange because the crown-prince of a kingdom usually had to stand next to his parents during a formal greeting. 

Though he didn't know why his absence worried him, he didn't bother ask King Persia. If necessary he would ask Momoe. She surely knew by now that he arrived at the castle and would come to meet him soon. 

As for Lord Kudou´s son...he hoped that he wouldn't have to meet him during his stay.

He held a great dislike for the boy, now man, the moment he met him and it didn't change much the last 15 years. He supposed the dislike was mutual.

He turned to look at his cousin. Perhaps Omi could distract him while they were here. It sure would help if Youji didn't interrupt his meeting with Ken and he somehow had the feeling that the Prince's adviser would if he got the chance.

"Doumo arigatou!", he finally said in a quiet voice.

King Persia smiled again, then looked at a point somewhere behind Ran and Omi.

"Aa. You are here. If you would be so kind and lead these two towards their chambers and arrange a hot bath and something to eat for them."

"Yes, my Lord.", a deep voice answered the request.

Ran shot around and faced a tall, lanky blonde man with shoulder-length blonde hair and flashing jade eyes. By seeing him he knew three things at once.

First...it had to be Lord Youji Kudou, Prince Ken's personal adviser and protector. He would recognise that arrogant smile everywhere.

Second...Youji hadn't forgot him either as the man's flashing eyes indicated. The dislike was indeed mutual.

Third...the warning gaze showed that he also remembered his vow not to let anything or anyone harm Prince Ken, especially him.

Ran groaned inwardly, knowing fully well that once they were out of this room, he would get an earful from the blonde. He turned around to face King Persia and his wife again to be dismissed. He then followed the blonde warrior trying not to show his inner turmoil. Omi walked a few feet behind.

As he had supposed correctly, the moment they left the hall, Youji faced them again with a very angry look in his face. He grabbed Ran by the collar of his cloak and slammed him against the wall.

"I don't know why you are here...", he hissed in a venomous voice, "but I´ll advise you'll stay away from Ken-sama or else meet my wrath."

Omi stared at the man in shock who dared speak like that to his cousin.

"Who are you?", he demanded to know. He tried to loose his grip from Ran´s cloak. "Let him go or else I am forced to attack you!", he stated firmly.

Youji looked at the blonde boy as if he saw him for the first time. He released Ran and snarled.

"Ask that bratty cousin of yours. He'll tell you who I am. Now follow me!"

The lanky man stormed down the hallway, not caring if Prince Ran or Omi were able to follow him or not.

Omi gaped at him, never having met such an unpleasant person before. Even Ran couldn't compete with that behaviour. At least he knew that Ran cared for him and never hurt him intentionally. He wanted to run up to the blonde and punch him to hell, but Ran held him back.

"Don't!"

Omi looked at him confused. On any other occasion the redhead would have tried to get revenge for such behaviour, but here he was and asked him to keep calm. Ran noticed the bewildered stare and explained shortly:

"He's just being overprotective. I would have done the same if I were him. Besides we are only guests in Persia's castle. It could be understood as an act of violence against Persia himself if I attacked his nephew, even if he started the quarrel."

Omi nodded in understanding. There were still things he had to learn about politics. Still, Youji needn't have grabbed Ran and slammed him into the wall. Words would have been enough. He sighed. He didn't understand Ran´s motives to come here and he knew the young man for more than 17 years now. How could he understand the motives of a complete stranger?

Said man came to a halt before two large wooden doors.

"Your rooms.", he said shortly. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call one of the maids. Your baths should be already prepared."

He shot a scrutinising glance at the smaller blonde boy and sighed.

"I apologise for my unfit behaviour earlier. I think we haven't been properly introduced, yet. My name is Youji Kudou, Son of King Persia's brother Lord Kudou as well as Ken-sama´s protector."

He smiled when he mentioned the boy's name and Omi noticed a protective glint in the other's eyes. He slowly began to understand what Ran had meant with **overprotective**.

Youji smiled again, this time more seductively. 

"And you are...", he took the astonished boy's hand and kissed it lightly. "...Omi, King Botan´s nephew and companion of Prince Ran. It's a pleasure to meet someone this beautiful."

Omi blushed at the man's actions. Prince Ran scowled not liking how the lanky blonde took advantage of his innocent cousin. Youji retreated a bit from the still blushing boy and looked at the annoyed redhead. When he noticed that he didn't appreciate the special attention towards his cousin, he smirked. But, the smirk turned into a serious expression rather quickly. He scowled at the Prince.

"I'm sorry to have attacked you...", his face clearly showing that he wasn't sorry in the least."...but I will not apologise for my words. I am sure you didn't forget my vow, but if necessary I repeat again: If you hurt Kenken, be prepared to face my wrath! He doesn't need a cold asshole like you."

His jade eyes flashed again and met the piercing violet stare evenly. Ran nodded slowly and ground out.

"I didn't forget your oath, but remember...if I should ever find out that *you* hurt him, your wrath will look harmless compared to my revenge. No one hurts my sou...", Ran stopped in time to hold back his last word. 

He wasn't sure himself if that what he felt for the boy he had seen only once so far, meant he was his bonded. If the ancient legend about the heir of Weiß was true... He sighed not daring to think about it farther. These emotions scared him, yet at the same time they felt so right. He was anxious to finally meet him again, see for himself what was whispered in all the kingdoms and what his heart told him was true. That the boy was like rays of sunlight that lightened the days of all those around him. That he was pure innocence and love, kindness and vulnerability. 

He was anxious to know if Ken would feel the same emotions that had built up in his heart for the last fifteen years and that had moved him to come here because it felt as if half of his soul was missing.

A hand touched his shoulder tentatively. Ran looked up to meet the worried gaze of Omi. Youji was nowhere to be seen.

"Daijoubu desu ka? You had that far off look again."

Ran nodded and cracked a small smile of reassurance. His cousin sighed in relief and slumped against the door exhaustedly. 

"Where's our caretaker?", Ran asked sarcastically.

Omi blushed and said:

"He left after you drifted off into space."

"And...?", he persisted.

"After he kissed my hand again.", Omi added and looked away embarrassed.

The redhead scowled at that.

"Don't let that guy get to you!", he advised. "You may become friends with him but be careful of his true intentions. I don't want you to get hurt. Do you understand?"

He tilted the boy's chin up and stared into his eyes to show him that he really cared for his well-being and happiness. Omi smiled and nodded.

"I promise to take care.", his smile grew sly. "I don't know what happened between you two that makes you hate each other, but if you want I can distract him so you can talk to Prince Ken privately."

The boy grinned. "And I try to behave!"

Ran´s eyes widened in astonishment. He had truly believed that the boy was too naive and innocent to look through both their actions, but it seemed he had been wrong. He had underestimated him and his intelligence.

Omi giggled when he noticed the look on his face, then yawned.

"OK. I´ll take a bath and go to sleep. See you tomorrow."

Ran nodded and waited till the blonde boy had vanished behind the door to his left. He decided to take a bath as well, but sleep would have to wait. 

First he had to find Momoe and ask her about the events concerning Ken that took place during his journey. Besides he hadn't seen the kind woman for the past 15 years. He actually looked forward to meet her again. 

Second...he didn't think he could wait another day to meet the brunette boy, nicknamed Kenken, to see that innocent emerald gaze directed at him again. A soft smile graced his lips at the thought and he entered his room.

The chamber that greeted his eyes was vast and spacious. A king-sized bed almost bigger than his own back home was placed on the left side of the room. It seemed to be made out of cherry-tree, but Ran wasn't sure. A large deep red blanket with the royal insignia of Fujimiya covered the four-poster. He wondered where they had managed to get such a blanket so fast. The carrier pigeon of his father surely couldn't have arrived more than three or four days ago and he was certain that his father never would have requested something like that from King Persia. He looked closer at the blanket. It was excellent handiwork. The only person he knew with such skill had been Momoe but that didn't mean she was responsible for that.

He continued observing the room. It possessed several wardrobes and when he opened one of them it was filled with clothes, more than he could or would ever use. 

A large, oval carpet covered most of the floor and lend the room an atmosphere of warmth and security. An oak-chest was placed in the far right corner next to the rather grand window.

Right next to the entrance on the right corner, another door lead into a small but luxurious bathroom which contained a bathtub filled with steaming water, another wardrobe with towels, bathrobes as well as morning gowns, and hidden behind a curtain he could make out a loo.

When he turned back into the main room to take of his sword and cloak, he noticed a tiny nightstand next to the four-poster bed. An intricate arrangement of red and white roses was placed on top of it and Ran thought that he had never seen such beautiful flowers in his whole life. He touched the petals almost tenderly. Beautiful indeed.

He sighed and went back into the bathroom to finally take his well-deserved bath.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*Half an hour later*

Ran buried himself deeper in the hot water, enjoying the feeling of warmth on his pale skin and the soft fragrance of lavender in his nose. Tiny bubbles floated in the air tickling his nose and making him smile.

A sound from the other room alerted him and he quickly rose from the tub to grab a towel. He hastily dried himself, then pulled a white bathrobe over his slender body. Silently he cursed himself not to have taken a dagger with him, but he supposed whoever was in there would have come in if he meant to harm him.

He walked into the chamber and looked for anything unusual. His searching gaze met that of a smiling old woman sitting on the edge of his bed. Ran relaxed when he recognised her and he smiled back in greeting.

"You should smile more often, Ran-sama. It does you some good.", Momoe said kindly.

She rose from the bed and walked up to him inspecting him more closely.

"You've grown into a very handsome young man I have to admit. It's a shame I couldn't see you grow up but at least I got another wonderful charge in return." 

Ran hugged his old nursemaid tightly, then went to the closet and pulled out some fresh clothes.

"I suppose the room and blanket were organised by you, Momoe-san?", he asked nonchalantly inwardly feeling very happy to see her again after so long.

"Not completely. I only suggested this room to his majesty King Persia for it opens to the East and you're able to see the sunrise. If I remember correctly you always loved watching the sun rise, loved watching the birds and animals awaken from their sleep. Persia liked the idea and allowed me to prepare the room."

The redheaded prince nodded over his shoulder and continued dressing. It didn't bother him that Momoe was watching him while doing so. She was someone akin to a mother for a him and so he didn't need to hide from her. 

"As for the blanket...", she continued, "...that was indeed my handiwork. I thought you might like it. Ken-sama surely loved it when I showed it to him. I made a similar one for him, only difference is that it is held in blue and with the royal insignia of Weiß on it."

Ran stiffened unconsciously at the mention of the boy's name. Momoe smiled knowingly. She always knew what bothered the moody redhead and when he came to her with the request to go to Weiß to watch over the prince almost 15 years ago, she accepted without hesitation. 

She had seen the slight tint of desperation in his plum eyes and was certain then, that the strange request was very important to him. 

Momoe noticed that Ran´s gaze drifted towards the beautiful flowers on the nightstand. Her mood brightened even more because she knew of course who had made it. Same person had asked her shyly if she could place the flowers in Prince Ran´s room. It seemed that the feelings were mutual though her younger charge didn't even know, yet.

"I see you like the roses, Ran-sama. Prince Ken will be very glad to here that. He put great effort into this arrangement."

Ran spun around and looked at her with wide eyes. She nodded showing that she was serious about Ken having made the arrangement for him.

"How...", the redheaded prince started nervously, "...how is he? You surely wrote a lot but I´d like to hear it from you personally."

Momoe sat back down on the bed and patted the place next to her. Ran shook his head preferring to stay.

"Ken-sama is very quiet, gentle, kind and innocent. When he was younger he was the most adorable baby in all the kingdoms. Now he's the most adorable boy you can meet. He's very beautiful but if you tell him, he won't believe it.", she noticed his incredulous stare and continued," He is shy and vulnerable, as well as uncertain, mostly about himself. It's hard for him to believe that he's considered as gorgeous, handsome or beautiful. The childlike wonder and uncertainty when someone tells him is really endearing though he has absolutely no reason to be self-conscious.

He's very intelligent making him a great king in the future. He listens closely to people's problems and loves to play with other children from the palace may it be servants or nobles. He doesn't make a difference. 

Though Lord Kudou and King Persia asked him to take lessons in military exercise to be able to protect himself, Ken-sama only does so very reluctantly. He hates weapons. Instead he loves to read and play the flute."

She looked at him questioningly.

"Do you still play?", she asked.

Ran nodded.

"Then you should play together. The young prince is very talented and I remember that you were very good as well. I always loved listening to your melodies." 

Momoe glanced back at the flower arrangement.

"He is really devoted to the royal gardens. They changed a lot since he was born, even more since he was able to tend to them. You'll never find another garden like this elsewhere. His love for flowers have a miraculous effect on them. They seem to feel his devotion. Whatever he plants in the gardens, I assure you it will flourish."

Ran nodded absentmindedly. She had confirmed what she had told him in all her letters. Now there was only one question left.

"Why didn't he come to the greeting in the main hall?", a terrible thought crossed his over-worried mind. "He's alright is he? Nothing happened to him while I was on my way here?"

He looked at Momoe pleadingly needing the reassurance that everything was alright with the young boy. Momoe looked almost shocked at his words.

"Of course, he is alright, Ran-sama! Why shouldn't he be? It's just that he's a bit clumsy sometimes and he sprained his ankle two days ago. That's why he wasn't able to come."

The old maid bit her lower lip knowing fully well what would come next.

"He what?", Ran cried out, "What happened? Why didn't someone take care..."

The angered prince was interrupted by a knock on the door. He cursed under his breath and went to open it. A lady-in-waiting was standing in the doorway and bowed in apology.

"My Lord, I was told that Momoe-san is with you."

Ran nodded curtly.

"Her majesty Queen Persia requests her presence in the north tower."

Before he could answer, Momoe slid past him and whispered.

"We can talk later, Ran-sama. If you want to see him, he's in the gardens. I'm sure you know the way. Be careful that Youji-sama doesn't see you. He has been in a foul mood lately, probably just worried about Ken-sama, but still...be careful around him."

"I already know that.", Ran answered wryly. "Very bad mood indeed."

Momoe gasped, but didn't say anything further. She said goodbye and went with the lady-in-waiting. Ran silently thanked her for telling her where to find the Crown-Prince. He closed the door behind him and walked down the empty corridor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*20 minutes later*

After having to cross the whole castle from East to West for the gardens were situated in direction of the setting sun, Ran finally arrived before the large wooden door he had last opened 15 years ago with the intent to annoy the heir of Weiß.

The room that greeted him looked almost the same as when he had seen it the first time. His gaze went to the canopy bed almost unconsciously, but no one was there. Ran scolded himself. For a moment he had expected to see a small bundle in between many blankets and flowers.

That was of course impossible.

He crossed the room noticing several beautiful flower arrangements on the table and nightstands. Ken seemed to love Gentians for all of them were made out of the violet-blue flower. He walked past the large windows and entered the gardens.

He sucked in his breath at the beauty before him. He finally understood why people from faraway kingdoms bothered to take the long, difficult journey to come here and see them. When he thought the gardens had been beautiful in the past, the sight that greeted him now was almost unearthly.

He could make out dozens of different flower beds some of them occupied by plants he had never seen before. Everywhere were Gentians and Roses in full bloom each flower bed more wonderful and amazing than the next. Ran smelled the soft fragrance of lavender, the rich scent of roses and the soothing aroma of Gentians. 

Wind played softly in his red hair and brought the faint sound of someone playing the flute. He followed the sweet, yet sad melody, curious to meet the talented player. He crossed a small bridge onto an island in between the flowers, separated from the rest of the gardens by a clear stream. 

He walked anxiously beneath Sakura and Peach Trees, petals softly fluttering to the ground everywhere. He noticed a rather large Sakura Tree in the centre of the island and gasped.

Beneath the tree sat the object of his affection, the reason why he had insisted to take the long journey here.

He took in the form of the slender brunette, the boy wearing simple black pants and a white, loose tunic that flowed nicely over honey coloured skin. His eyes were closed but Ran knew that they would be the same beautiful green he remembered and longed to see again.

Chocolate brown locks covered some of his face giving him a childlike innocent look, similar to his younger cousin's Omi.

Long, elegant fingers held a wooden flute against sensuous, yet pouty lips that hummed a soft tune into the instrument. The boy didn't notice him and Ran delighted in simply listening to the melody for a while.

A low, dangerous growl behind him caught his attention and he turned to see the origin of that sound only to come face to face with the biggest white wolf he had ever seen in his entire life. He stumbled back in shock, tripped over his feet in the process and landed on his butt faster than he could spell his own name. The wolf growled again.

To Ran he seemed to have the size of a young calf, but perhaps that was only result of his panicking mind. It bared its teeth almost like flashing a grin and moved closer.

"Storm! Stop teasing him and come here. I'm sure he doesn't intend to harm."

The sweet, laughing voice entered Ran´s mind like a melody and left him speechless. He looked over his shoulder and met the twinkling emerald gaze of the Crown-Prince. Storm, as was the wolf's name, snorted and jumped over the redhead towards his young master. The animal curled itself besides him and started purring when the brunette started ruffling its white fur.

"I'm sorry if Storm scared you but you have to know that he is doing that with all people. He's very protective, but doesn't harm anyone as long as he holds no malicious intent towards me."

The boy smiled apologetically and Ran felt himself answering the smile.

Ken stopped stroking Storm and nudged the animal slightly. "Show my guest that you like him."

Ran´s eyes widened when the wolf stood up lazily and came back to him. It stopped in front of his face and proceeded to lick the face of the paralysed redhead. Ken giggled merrily. 

"May I know your name. I can't recall seeing you in the castle before, but Storm likes you so you can't be that bad."

He giggled again. Ran´s heart made a leap at the sound.

"I am Prince Ran of the Fujimiya Kingdom. It's a pleasure to finally get to see you and your beautiful gardens.", he stood up gracefully and bowed deeply. Storm growled in approval.

The brunette boy paled and started to stammer.

"Ran...? As in the Ran who is visiting today?"

Ran nodded another smile creeping into his face. Strange, he seemed to do that a lot around the boy.

Ken paled even more.

"Gomen...", he cried out blushing furiously, "I didn't mean to be impolite. I'm sorry."

He hastily tried to stand up to greet the other properly but his injured ankle gave away under him and he started to fall down face first. Ran jumped forwards and managed to catch the distraught brunette in time to save him from further injury.

His skin tingled where it came into contact with the boy's. He inhaled the soft fragrance of his hair before he carefully sat him on the ground. Ken looked at him with wide, uncertain eyes and Ran remembered what Momoe had told him about the boy's insecurity. He decided to distract him from further embarrassment.

Gently rubbing at the sprained ankle, his eyes caught a glint from the boy's neck. He grabbed the shiny object and looked at it more closely.

"It is very beautiful, Ken-sama.", he said gently examining the delicate necklace in his hands. It was made out of silver held a tiny crystal sphere. In its centre he could make out a small silver cross and a blue gentian. The piece of jewellery must have cost a fortune.

"I got it to my 15th birthday.", the brunette managed to say, still looking rather embarrassed.

"The person who gave it to you surely must care a lot for you.", Ran stated.

Ken nodded flushing again.

"I don't know who sent it, but...I...I liked it. That's why I decided to keep it.", he stuttered.

Ran smiled inwardly. He knew who sent the necklace and was delighted to hear that the young Prince had liked it. Ken noticed the look but kept quiet about it.

Ran placed the necklace back around the boy's neck, smiling tenderly. It was as if he had finally found the missing part of his soul. He gazed into the green eyes of the brunette, hoping to see a similar emotion in them. 

He knew that it was probably impossible, the boy having met him for the first time mere minutes before, yet when he looked into his eyes he recognised confusion and still a slight tint of embarrassment... but also something deeper, something he was sure the boy wasn't even aware of. Ran´s face lit up in hope that his feelings might be reciprocated, not now, but perhaps soon when the Crown-Prince got to know him better.

Ken met his steady searching gaze with a confused one. He didn't know but somehow the closeness of the handsome redhead in front of him felt so comfortable. Not even Youji managed to make him feel so warm and secure when he was around. It was as if the other completed him, knew him better than he knew himself. He lowered his head at his childish thought.

"What's wrong, Ken-sama?", Ran asked worriedly.

"J...just Ken, Ran-sama. And...nothing is wrong.", he stuttered.

"Only if you call me just Ran, Ken. Or should I say Kenken.", he teased.

Ken's face snapped up and brought their lips within few inches of one another. The boy looked too adorable wide green eyes staring at him, mouth slightly open in astonishment. It took all of his resolve not to kiss him right then.

"Where...where did you...", he stammered, "Only Yotan calls me that."

"Yotan? As in Youji Kudou? The arrogant..."

A low growl from Storm interrupted him. Ken snickered.

"Never insult Youji in front of Storm. I got him as a present to my eight birthday from him and though I am his master, Youji is considered his second favourite person.", he grinned at the astonished redhead. "As to answer your question. Yes! Yotan as in Lord Youji Kudou. Don't tell me you like him as much as he likes you..."

The brunette stared at him pointedly. Noticing the somewhat sheepish look on his face, he groaned in resignation.

"You guys are really hopeless. Seeing each other one time and deciding the other is stupid."

"Two times...I met him about two hours ago.", Ran managed to say.

"I take it, the meeting didn't went well?!", he inquired.

"No! He's still...", he stopped when he noticed the warning glare from the white wolf. "I still don't consider him a friend."

Ken sighed. "You really must have had a bad start. I wonder what the reason was."

/Not what...who!/, Ran thought inwardly.

A loud thunder echoed through the sky followed by lightning. Ken flinched and hid himself in the crook of his neck. Ran´s breath seemed to stop at the touch, but conscious took over reminding him that the smaller boy seemed to be very afraid.

"What's wrong?", he asked gently.

Another thunder rolled over the darkened sky and Ken tightened his hold on him almost desperately.

"I hate thunderstorms!!!", he cried out. "I like rain and water, but I hate thunder and lightning!"

To underline his words another loud thunder left them almost deaf. The boy whimpered in distress. It tugged at Ran´s heart to see him so utterly lost and helpless. He scooped him up into his arms, noticing that he was rather light and proceeded to walk back to the castle.

Storm walked beside him and growled into the now pitch-black sky as if to protect his young master. Prince Ken continued to tremble in the redhead's arms. Ran wondered why Momoe never told him about the boy's fear of thunderstorms. Could it be that she didn't know? She had mentioned that the boy had a tendency to keep some things to himself, mostly things that bothered him but that he didn't want to burden other people with. 

He managed to reach Ken's room in time before heavy droplets started to drop onto the ground. He placed the prince softly on the bed and closed the large windows. He was suddenly aware that if he hadn't come to meet him, the gentle boy would have been all alone, not being able to walk back on his own. The thought scared him and he turned back to the brunette's side desperately wishing to calm the frightened boy.

He sat next to him on the bed and drew him into a tender embrace. Ken stiffened for a second, then loosened slightly at the warm comfort the other provided. He sniffed a bit.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother.", he muttered annoyed at himself.

Ran tightened his hold on the boy and kissed his forehead in a soothing manner. Ken sighed enjoying the feeling very much.

"You're not a bother, Kenken.", he whispered softly. "Never a bother!"

Right now the redhead could care less if someone walked into the room and saw them together spooned into a hug. The person he cared for...the only person he truly loved needed comfort and he would do everything possible to achieve that comfort for him.

He noticed that the brunette began to calm down more. Every now and then he stiffened at the sound of yet another thunder, but the slowing down of his breathing indicated to Ran that he was falling asleep. He stroked the soft brown hair tenderly.

After ten minutes he was sure that the prince was sleeping peacefully. He knew that it was time to leave now but when he tried to disentangle himself from the boy, Ken cried out in his sleep and snuggled further against him.

Ran smiled and closed his eyes as well, knowing that he hadn't only won the boy's friendship but also something more.

~ End chapter3 ~

A/N: It's 1.30 a.m. now and I'm falling asleep with my eyes still open. So if this chapter sucked blame it on my tiredness. But, of course I hope that you liked it nonetheless and review grin.


	4. Parting I

Author: Tschubi-chan

e-mail: keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Title: As time goes by

Warnings: shonen-ai, Au, romance, angst, fantasy

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: the ever so lovely RanxKen mixed with just a tiny bit of YoujixKen, further pairings to be revealed in future chapters

Spoilers: none...you all know Aya´s real name, ne?

Disclaimer: I asked Koyasu-sama and his gang to lend me their characters and here they are! smile Actually the poor guy doesn't have a clue what I'm doing with his beloved assassins, but what Koyasu doesn't know, can't kill him, ne?! grin

A/N: I bet you all thought I would never continue this and leave you all hanging? Guess what... you were all so wrong!!! I just stopped writing because I didn't have time to write and prepare for my language exams. At least I passed one of them for sure. I have to see about the other one.

Many thanks to all who reviewed my latest stories "The Wild Hunt" and "Always will be". You have no idea how insecure I have been about those two projects. Your positive feedback helped a lot!!! 

Some of you were surprised that "Always will be" turned out rather dark without a happy end. Did I forget to mention it in the disclaimer? Oops. giggles nervously Well, Ran can't get little Kenken all the time, can he? gets hit by angry readers If you were shocked about this ending, how will you react when I finish "The Wild Hunt"? smirks evilly At least I can assure you that both "Eternal Return" and "ATGB" will definitively have a happy end. Just the question who will end up with whom is still to be answered grin.

Some last notes to "Always will be". I know that there were questions left open, as for instance how Ken hooked up with his brother and what that damned single mission of his really was. That was intended! I actually didn't plan on writing a sequel, but if I ever change my mind, I have these questions as a basis for the new story. Don't jump to conclusions now. My answer to a sequel is as of yet neither yes nor no. I still have several other projects in mind, that I want to realise first and I want to hear Portia´s opinion since I wrote "Always will be" for her birthday! . 

__

Dedication for this chapter goes as usual to Yaoke-san with much thanks for hosting my stories at her home-page glomps her. 

Second dedication goes to Portia for bugging me to continue this and encouraging me due to a case of severe writer's block concerning the beginning of this chapter. Watch out for her "Upon a painted Ocean"! It's a fantastic story!!!! smile

Chapter4 – Departing I

*Royal Castle of Weiß Kingdom, throne room*

The sun was shining brightly through the open windows of the throne room. A mild breeze moved silken curtains in a soft, fluent manner. Birds from the royal gardens could be heard outside and if Youji listened closely, he could hear Prince Ken's soft laughter accompanied by occasional light heartened growls of Storm and the soft baritone of Prince Ran. 

Youji´s handsome face twisted into a scowl. Ever since the heir of Fujimiya had arrived at the castle, the redhead had hardly left the side of his young protégé. To his silent dismay Ken had made it clear that as long as he was present he didn't want to see them fight. Obviously someone had told the gentle boy how he had treated the other Prince at his arrival, because the request had been especially directed at him. Not wanting to blow up in front of Ken and thus hurt him unintentionally, he had decided to avoid Ran the best he could while still watching both from the distance. 

Several weeks had passed since then and the day of the fateful thunderstorm that sealed the friendship of the heirs of Weiß and Fujimiya. Luckily for the redhead Youji didn't find out that he had slept in the same room as his charge, no worse in the same bed, that night or else he might have done something stupid that though he might not have regretted it, could have started a war between both kingdoms.

Youji, though, did notice that they became closer to each other with each passing day and even if he didn't want to admit it, he knew that he was jealous of Ran. Jealous for snatching away Ken's affection from him. 

He was certain that Ken didn't even know that he liked Ran so much, yet his whole body language betrayed him. Emerald eyes that lit up whenever the other was around, a soft smile that graced his lips constantly now, words that were spoken in a soft, caressing manner, sometimes teasing sometimes playful, sometimes thoughtful or sometimes full of hidden love. The young brunette was naive and innocent when it came to love, but it was plain obvious that he held a very deep affection for Prince Ran. 

Youji wanted to hate the moody redhead for stealing what was supposed to be his, but strangely found it impossible to do so. He had to admit that Ran was a wonderful companion for their sometimes shy and uncertain prince although he had feared otherwise at first. Ken had been less self-conscious lately, easily accepting a compliment from Ran as well as other people. 

The whole castle had cheered when Yuushi, Duke of the Eastern Territories had called Prince Ken a beautiful and endearing young man, and Ken in return had simply smiled and then nodded gracefully in thanks instead of denying it as he would have done usually. 

On the other hand Ken seemed to have a very calming effect on the moody redhead. From what the servants told and what he experienced first-hand, he seemed to have opened up a lot lately, showing bits of emotions not only around the Prince or his cousin Omi. Youji caught him one day smiling over one of the jokes a servant made. If Youji didn't know better he could swear that Ran and Ken were born for each other, but he discarded the thought with a snort and blamed it on reading too much about the legendary prophecy of Weiß Kingdom. 

If Ran were to be Ken's soulmate, he would never have a chance at declaring his feelings to the boy and the simple thought hurt like hell. He scurried over to the open windows and glanced out into the gardens. Rays of sunlight tickled his face and the wind decided that his shoulder-length blonde hair was much fun to play with blowing some strands into his face and eyes.

A soft melancholic smile graced his lips and he sighed . On days like these he could almost forget that not only the Kingdom of Fujimiya had been threatened recently. But, other than their powerful neighbour, they didn't have the slightest clue as to who their enemy was.

Weiß was a fairly peaceful kingdom. Battles against armies from other countries, bands of robbers or anything that posed a threat to their lives were only mentioned in ancient scripts and even then, nobody was sure anymore how much of these stories were true or not. 

Yet, recently well-loved and known nobles tended to disappear only to be found dead a few days later. Some of the smaller villages near the mountains had been attacked at night and robbed of money, cattle and food. A few peasants had been killed trying to defend their property, but didn't stand a chance against the weapons of their unknown enemy.

Rumours told that Bradley Crawford, son of King Takatori of Schwarz Kingdom, was to be held responsible for the attacks, but they hadn't been able to prove anything, yet.

Crawford though heir to Schwarz had been staying in Weiß for almost ten years now. He was told to be a clever businessman able to make money out of everything. He had been slowly gaining power first in the cities at the sea, later even at the court. 

Youji was pretty sure that he had seen the young lord once or twice. He thought he remembered one day when the tall black-headed man graced Prince Ken with some very rare flowers as a gift.

His young charge had been overjoyed, but the blonde adviser supposed that there had been a reason for Crawford to apply such a gift for their prince. He didn't like the way the man had looked at Ken and he would be damned if he let the man anywhere close to him in the near future.

As his thoughts drifted back to the little brunette who had captured his heart so easily with one glorious, toothless smile fifteen years back, Youji let his gaze wander through the vast royal gardens. He wasn't able to make out anything other than flowers at first, but soon caught sight of the prince close to the centre of the gardens.

Ken was chasing after Storm who growled playfully and seemed to seek immense joy out of teasing the boy. It was very obvious that he didn't mind at all. After all Ken hadn't been able to run for weeks having fallen off the tree weeks before.

He also noticed Prince Ran sitting a bit off the two under a Sakura tree just being content observing the laughing brunette and his guardian. There was such a peace and tranquillity in the man's face that it was nearly overwhelming. Youji got a suspicion that no one ever saw him like that. Totally off guard, simply enjoying the brightness of the day and the cheerful boy next to him. He smiled softly when Prince Ken turned around and called him to join them. There was no shyness as it would be usually displayed from the boy's side. Just simple openness and adoration towards each other. 

The thought angered him more than anything else, because it proved effectively that the redhead was probably closer to Ken than he would ever be. He had known Ken for his whole life, practically raising the boy up and being there for him all the time. Yet, this man who had been at the palace for barely more than three weeks, already managed to achieve what had taken him years.

He sighed. There was no need to be angry. If the redhead made his little prince happy, he would accept that.

But, if he ever dared hurt him, he would be there to punish him and the Prince of Fujimiya would not live to tell about it.

"Lord Kudou!"

The King´s voice startled him out of his thoughts and with a little regret he turned around loosing sight of the couple and the white wolf. He faced his Lord and uncle and bowed a little to show his respect. King Persia dismissed the gesture with a wink of a hand and looked at him gravely. 

"Your Majesty? Is anything the matter", he asked formally. A hint of worry tinted his voice. 

Persia turned towards several other advisers present in the throne room and nodded towards the door. They took the hint, bowed deeply in front of him, then left the hall. The King waited a few seconds before he turned back to Youji and smiled a little.

"Scratch the formalities Youji-san. No one can hear us now."

The lanky blonde answered the smile with one of his own, eyes sparkling a little with mischief.

"If you say so, your Majesty...I mean Uncle Persia!"

The King rolled his eyes as his nephew grinned at him cheekily. The lightened mood soon disappeared for Youji could sense that serious matters were ahead of him.

"What is it uncle that your advisers shall not hear....", he asked and added "yet" as an afterthought.

"Always straight to the point, Youji-san. I see I taught you well in that matter."

Persia sighed again and Youji noticed that his gaze lingered on the windows a little longer or more precisely what was behind those windows and could be still heard giggling faintly. The blonde man grew even more worried.

" What happened? Does it concern Kenken, Uncle?"

Persia looked surprised at first, then noticed where he'd been staring at. 

"No and yes...well at least not directly or so I hope."

Youji looked a little confused, but decided to keep silent and wait for his uncle to continue. He knew from experience that this was the simplest way for him to gather the information he wanted to have from him.

Persia reached between the fine sleeves of his velvet tunic and seemed to search for something. After a few seconds he managed to get hold onto the item he wanted and drew it out. Youji recognised it as a letter usually sent by carrier pigeon. The broken seal of the Fujimiya Kingdom could be still made out. The King unrolled the message and handed it to him. 

He took the letter and skimmed through the message. Eyes turning wide, he looked at King Persia. The older man confirmed its content with a nod.

"Yes, it's true. King Takatori finally decided to realise the conquering plans we all knew he has had for a very long time. Currently his armies are gathering near the border of Fujimiya Kingdom. My dear old friend Botan suspects that the attack will begin any time soon.

He requests our help in delivering his son Ran and his nephew Omi safely to the border where they will be awaited by their own guards. He is aware of our situation, thus requests no further help from us although I think it is fairly obvious that he hopes I will help him."

Persia stood up from the throne and shook his head obviously not as composed as he wanted to appear. He strode over to the windows and glanced out easily catching sight of his child and the redheaded Prince of Fujimiya.

"This matter is very serious Youji-san. I am friends with Botan since god-knows-when. That is no secret. But I fear that with our interference in the upcoming war, we will draw the attention of the enemy to us. The enemy named Takatori and...let us not forget the enemy that is still lurking somewhere in Weiß and we don't have a clue about. I know that you as well as several other nobles suspect Lord Crawford behind all those recent attacks. That's why it could prove very dangerous to involve ourselves in this conflict, especially because we do not know if Bradley Crawford, Takatori´s heir is involved in this or not.

If I decide to help Botan and send our own armies to him, we might give this threat to our land a chance to attack us. We would be defenceless.",....his eyes stared at his young son, seemingly careless and laughing, and fear clenched his heart. He turned back to Youji. "You know that even now at our full strength we are no opponent to threats from outside and I fear from inside as well. We haven´t been involved in a war for centuries and I sincerely hoped it would stay that way during my reign and any reign after me. 

I know I may sound selfish, but I fear for my child. I do not want to send my troops away knowing that it may endanger my only child. I may not show it all the time, but Ken is the dearest person to my heart, may Manx forgive me for saying that. I would go insane if I lost my child, my sunlight. "

Youji placed a comforting arm on Persia´s shoulder and tried to look assuring at him although he didn't feel that way.

"You are not selfish. Your worry for him is only natural and personally I do feel the same as you. We will find a way, uncle. I promise. No one will ever destroy Weiß. And no one will ever threaten Ken if I can help it."

Persia smiled sadly.

"I only hope Ran-sama and his father will understand our wish not to get involved. I will respect Botan´s wish to give Ran and his cousin an escort to the border, but Weiß cannot afford more. We would be destroyed even before we would know what happened."

"I'm sure Prince Ran and King Botan will understand. I've been observing the young lord during the past weeks and he seems very intelligent and wise to me. He'll know that there´s no evil intended with Weiß staying out of the war."

Persia nodded in thanks, then sighed again as he threw yet another glance at Ken.

"There is still one more problem. I'm worried as to how my son will react to the news and Ran´s departure. I couldn't do but notice that he seems to have grown very fond of the young man. "

Youji cringed inwardly. King Persia had pointed out what he had noticed as well and desperately tried to deny. He guessed he should be happy if the moody redhead left their country, but he wasn't.

He knew that his young charge would be very unhappy when told the news and as he had declared to himself earlier, he would rather have Ran around forever than see him gone and try to deal with a heart-broken brunette. And Youji was certain that Ken would be heart-broken.

He observed his uncle and from what his stance and look told him, guessed that the King was thinking along similar lines. He seemed nervous and fidgeted a little with his sleeves. He obviously dreaded the conversation with his son that would follow soon. 

"Do you want me to tell them about the letter, uncle?"

Persia´s shoulders slumped in relief as if desperately wanting to hear this suggestion from him.

"That would be nice, Youji-san. It's just...I can't tell him. I don't know why. It's...it's...", he searched for words but didn't find any suitable. "I'm glad you offer to go."

Youji nodded in understanding and turned towards the grand doors that signalled the main exit to the throne room. His hand reached to grab the door knob, but as if on cue the doors were opened by the guards standing at the other side of the door. Before he left the hall and headed towards the gardens, he glanced back one more time and smiled at the King.

"Don't worry, your majesty.", he said slipping back into formal tone." I'm sure everything will turn out just right. You'll see."

~TBC~

A/N. It's short. It's crappy and I feel awful for posting this. sniff There should have been two more scenes in this chapter, but I couldn't seem to finish them, yet. They will be in the next chapter that will hopefully be a little bit longer. Don't kill me, because this chapter sucks so much. I wasn't feeling well and next to writing I'm also working at my parents pharmacy during the course of the holidays. 

Portia? Sorry, it took so long to write this. ;(

Next project: Chapter3 of "Eternal Return" and Chapter3 of "Up where we belong"


End file.
